CAMping Experience
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: I got inspired by other stories to write about Cam & Nikki, so here's Cam's 1st summer at camp. And guess what? That camp is camp lakeview! if u haven't read camp confidential, u can still read this-not much background info needed. Enjoy! please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Clique series or the Camp Confidential series.**

"I don't want to go to camp," Cam complained to his brother and best friend, Harris. "I want to skate with you." Harris sighed. "I know, but mom and dad are just trying to give you a 'fun summer experience' before you go into seventh grade. Mine was that I had to go to a camp in the middle of the woods. Whaddya know? You might have fun like I did." Cam cracked a small smile. "I guess. At least cell phones aren't allowed, so Derrick can't text me about his long -time crush on Massie Block." Harris chuckled. "Now, that's the spirit! What's the name of your camp again?" "Camp Lakeview. I have to go for _two months._" Cam made a face. "The time will go by quickly," Harris promised. Cam hoped he was right.

When Cam finished packing, he got into the car. During the whole 4-hour car ride, he chewed on grape Big League Chew and listened to Strokes songs on his Ipod. When they got to camp, he found out that he was in cabin 4B.

He and his family got his bed made with his navy sheets, and soon it was time to say good bye. He hugged them all, and soon they were gone. He sat down on his top bunk. "Hey!" A guy called out from the top bunk across from him. He had a mess of caramel-colored curls on his head and blue eyes. His clothing was wrinkled and he was eating a brownie. "I'm Adam Bloom," the guy said casually. "I've been here for so many summers that I've stopped counting." He chuckled. "I'm assuming you're new?" Cam grinned. "Hey, I'm Cam Fisher." Adam tossed him a brownie from a large tin and Cam caught it. "Thanks." "Nice hands," Adam replied. "Hope you're as good at pranks as you are at catching." Cam laughed. "Pranks?" Adam shook his head. "My twin sister is in 4A and we have an ongoing battle between our bunks. You in?" Cam nodded.

Another guy waved from the bed below Adam. He had dark, wavy hair and dark blue eyes. "Adam, don't bombard him with prank wars yet. He just got here!" The guy shook his head and chuckled to himself. "I'm Simon," he told Cam. Cam held up a hand. "I'm Cam."

By the time Cam had been introduced to everyone in his bunk, it was almost time for dinner. Adam suggested that they hang out by the hammocks. When they got there, a group of girls were already there. "Hey, Nat!" Simon's face lit up at the sight of a dark-haired girl with big, blue eyes that wore an outfit that looked like something that Massie would wear. Nat grinned, and she came over to talk to Simon. Soon, all of the guys were talking to one girl or another, and Cam felt awkward, so he sat down on a hammock to the side. Three girls were already there. One began to speak. She had straight, red hair and a bridge of freckles across her nose. "Hey, I'm Tiernen. This is my second summer. Are you new?" Cam nodded. "Yeah." "So are Tori and Nikki," Tiernen replied,, gesturing to the two girls next to her. The first had golden-blond hair and looked like she came from California or Hawaii. The second had dark hair and blunt-bangs, and she wore a green T-shirt. "What's your name?" Nikki blurted, smiling at Cam.

"Cam Fisher," he replied. "That's an awesome name!" Nikki chirped. "Cam, like a camera? I love taking pictures and using photoshop. Do you?" Cam shrugged. "I guess?" Nikki grinned, tugging on the end of her ponytail. "That's sooooooooooooooooo cooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ol," Nikki gushed. "Wanna sit on the hammock with us?" Cam shrugged again. "Sure." Tori, who sat in the middle, scooted towards Nikki to make a space for Cam between her and Tiernen, but Nikki shoved her into Tiernen and gestured for Cam to sit next to her. "I loooooooooooooooooooooove your leather jacket," Nikki blurted. "Soooooooooooooo coooooooooool." Cam felt uncomfortable, and it looked like Tiernen and Tori did, too." "Um...I should be going," he mumbled. "It was nice meeting you." Cam sprinted back to his cabin, and didn't take a breath until he was lying down in his bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, dude, apparently the 4th division girls think you're 'dreamy'," Adam laughed, making a face. Cam gagged. "You're kidding, right?" "No; Jenna said that the new girl in 4a- Vicky, or whatever? She can't stop talking about you." Simon laughed. "Oh! Nikki! She's in my arts and crafts class, and she's always painting pictures of you and her, and drawing your initials onto T-shirts and headbands." Adam and Simon started laughing and making kissy noises, and Cam rolled his eyes but laughed with them. "Okay, this is so weird. I just met her, like, three days ago!" The boys laughed even harder, when they heard a bagging on the screen window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Adam screamed, pointing at the window. "IT'S NIKKI!" The boys ducked behind the bed. Cam was slightly freaked out, but at least he had some pretty cool friends at camp.


End file.
